


Morning Dance

by TheCrewLife



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future mileven, Mileven, adult mileven, mileven fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrewLife/pseuds/TheCrewLife
Summary: A dance in the kitchen on a Saturday morning.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Morning Dance

“Good morning, pumpkin,” El heard a soft, sleepy voice say behind her as she felt a certain someone’s arms wrap around her stomach and the same someone’s lips on the top of her head. 

She couldn’t stop the automatic smile spreading on her face from ear to ear whenever Mike did this as she made breakfast on Saturdays. Saturday’s have always been the day that she made a full breakfast for him and her, and Sundays were eggo extravaganza days. 

“Good morning handsome,” she giggled, and leaned her head up to see the messy mop of black hair he always had in the mornings. She found it adorable. 

“What’re you listening to?” Mike asked barley above a whisper, too busy pressing soft kisses to her shoulder and the back of her neck.   
El completely forgot about the radio being on, completely fazed by Mike Wheeler, so she took a moment to remember what station she was listening to. 

“1500, you know that,” El smiled, sighing at the feel of Mike’s lips.   
The kissing went on for a while until a certain song came on. 

“You put the boom boom into my heart...” the radio spoke and Mike gasped.  
“Wake me up before you go-go!” Mike recognized the song with excitement and turned up the volume, starting to sway El.   
“Since when do you like this song?” El laughed, going along with Mike’s swaying.   
“Ever since I found out what a good song it is at Dustin’s wedding,” Mike replied with a shrug, “Don’t tell Dustin.”  
“I’m totally telling him,” El smirked and giggled when she saw Mike playfully roll his eyes and groan. 

El was getting into the beat and she decided making breakfast could wait a bit.   
“c’mon Mike, I’m making you dance,” El said, determined, knowing how much Mike refuses to dance at every thing ever, claiming he hates it even though when every time he dances with her he seems to be the one having the most fun. 

“Elll,” Mike pouted playfully, his bottom lip sticking out so much El laughed.   
“No ‘Elll’s’ mister!” El took his hands into hers, and started to move her hips and their arms.   
Mike was barley moving, mostly just watching El move her body and having fun.  
“Mike! C’mon I know you love it!” El knew she was going to make him dance. 

He rolled his eyes with a smile and started to move his own body, his face tinted pink with slight embarrassment, but it took barley any time to get him really moving with her, and soon enough, they were full on dancing in the kitchen, moving around crazily and laughing.

There they were, El in Mike’s shirt, Mike in his funny Star Wars boxers, all other clothing items oversized as they were pajamas, but they were acting like they were at a club. 

Except it felt nothing like a club, because instead of ear piercing music and drunk people and crazy lights, it was just them and the radio playing the music softly, in the comfort of their own house they got together with intentions of soon starting a family, the sounds of their laughter, and their adoration for each other. 

El couldn’t help but to stare at Mike dancing with her. He was smiling and having fun, and El smiled and blushed. This man brought so much happiness to her life over the years, this man she loved so much it almost hurt, this man who said he promised to be with her forever at their wedding, and this man who was going to be the father of their child someday. El basked in her love for him a bit, before she shook her head like she was shaking her emotions away, and decided to just have fun with Mike right now. She giggled, and they ended up dancing all morning, Mike and El Wheeler completely adoring each other.


End file.
